This study is to assess the effect of ketoconazole, (an oral antifungal agent) and prednisone on endogenous adrenal steroid production in HIV-infected subjects by measurement of ACTH levels, 24 hour urinary 17-OH corticosteroids and 24 hour urinary free cortisol, assess the effect of ketoconazole and prednisone on percent CD4 count in HIV-infected subjects and assess the tolerability and toxicity of this regimen.